Lo que debo impedir (spirk)
by Sheik Blurillaz
Summary: A raíz de la aparición de una extraña niña, el capitán y el comandante de la USS Enterprise se verán metidos en una historia bastante complicada, más siendo que ellos no son nada y la niña asegura ser hija de ambos. ¿Será verdad? No esperen un fic tranquilo y lo siento si la trama suena muy general. Denle una oportunidad hace mucho que no escribo ni publico...
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo –**

\- ¿Qué somos Spock?, necesito respuestas- un par de ojos añil miraban profundamente al vulcano, tratando de saber que pensaba a través de su máscara de indiferencia. La mirada chocolate que le era regresada trataba de no mostrarse tan confundida, eso era un sentimiento humano que no le agradaba mucho.

\- Me temo capitán que en este momento no tengo la respuesta a su pregunta – levantándose de la cama donde ambos cuerpos reposaban desnudos, comenzó a vestirse procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, tratando de no interrumpir el silencio formado y analizando aún en su cabeza la pregunta antes hecha –debo volver a mis aposentos, si me disculpa. Podemos tratar el tema después- una mano lo detuvo y de nuevo aquella pesada y triste mirada se le clavaba en el alma.

\- ¿Por qué Spock? ¿No te he demostrado con palabras y acciones que lo que siento por ti es más que una camaradería? ¿No bastan con que te diga que te quiero? ¿Con entregarme a ti esperando amanecer a tu lado? – él no quería llorar, pero sentía sus ojos comenzar a aguar, bajando la mirada soltó al vulcano dejando escapar un sollozo lastimero que no quería el otro escuchara. El vulcano miraba la escena que le daba su amante sin saber cómo reaccionar, se sentía mal pero no quería dar una respuesta que no fuera cierta, los vulcanos nunca mienten, y por esa tonta razón no se permitía expresarle a Kirk sus sentimientos.

\- Debo meditar, si me disculpa…- dando media vuelta abandono los aposentos de su capitán el cual comenzó a suspirar fuertemente tratando de aguantar el llanto aún.

* * *

Hola jajaja mi cuenta aquí esta bastante muerta pero esta idea no sale de mi cabeza y la verdad quería ver como sería aceptada. La estoy subiendo en wattpad también por si les interesa pasarse por allá y pues... saber si quieren que se continúe (que igual la publicare jajaja)  
Hace mucho que no escribo y debo tener por ahí mis errores pero acepto críticas constructivas y eso blah blah blah NO SE ESCRIBIR ESTAS NOTAS AL FINAL :v


	2. Cap 1: Polizón

Cap 1-

 _ **KIRK**_

Las luces artificiales de la nave que indicaban el amanecer lo cegaron un momento. Apenas hacia unos minutos había cerrado los ojos, los sentía hinchados y pesados pero debía levantarse; dirigiéndose al baño se observó en el espejo y la mirada que le regresó este no fue alentadora, sus ojeras estaban sumamente marcadas, su piel se veía pálida tirando a un tono amarillento y enfermo, el cerúleo de sus ojos se veía apagado aquella llama infantil que lo caracterizaba no se encontraba ahí haciéndole querer reportarse enfermo, sin embargo sabía que Bones era capaz de sacarlo de su cuarto si veía que no tenía nada y además castigarlo con un buen hypo bastante doloroso así que no gracias, con todo y ojeras debía ir al puesto de mando.

Una imagen de la noche anterior lo golpeo haciéndolo sentir como mierda de nuevo y decidió mojarse el rostro con agua fría; una buena ducha le caería bien, relajaría su cuerpo y le refrescaría tratando de olvidar el tacto aun hormigueando sobre su piel, aquellos dedos largos tibios tratándolo como si fuera la pieza más delicada del mundo y aun así siendo rudos y excitantes… NO, no no no, debía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la noche anterior, si pensar en los papeles que aún debía firmar, en los planetas que debían visitar, en la próxima parada en la estación… científica para verificar los avances de Spock… y observarlo trabajar tan cuidadosamente con las muestras, escuchar sus suave y casi imperceptible respiración y el silencio total que invadía la sala estando él ahí… - _me temo capitán que en este momento no tengo la respuesta… no…tengo…la respuesta…-_ las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo haciendo que Jim se sintiera patético al estar llorando por eso. Él era un total casanova, ¿sería el karma regresándole la pedrada después de andar con tantas señoritas de toda la galaxia?... podía ser.

¡BASTA! Tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales concentrarse. En ese momento sus sentimientos estaban en segundo plano, que era el capitán por todos los cielos.

Se acercó a su "mini bar" sacando una de esas bebidas energizantes y dando un buen sorbo se decidió a cambiarse luciendo su pulcro uniforme de capitán de la flota, se peinó un poco y trato de disminuirse las ojeras y lo demacrado de su rostro con agua helada, al ver que no daba resultado decidió pedir ayuda femenina, tomando su PADD solicitó la ayuda de Nyota la cuál acudió al llamado un tanto curiosa. Observando el estado del rostro de su capitán y amigo resoplo ligeramente, saco una bolsita donde se encontraba un frasco con el tono de piel del rubio. Uhura lo aplicó suavemente sin preguntar nada, observando en silencio los ojos tristes y cansados del otro. Mordiéndose el labio inferior le dio una palmadita en el hombro – Listo Jim, no deberías desvelarte así, es malo para tu salud y no creo que quieras a Bones encima de ti con una inyección súper dolorosa – soltó una ligera carcajada que no fue secundada por el capitán, preocupada coloco una mano en la mejilla del hombre haciendo que este volteara a verla -¿Jim? ¿Pasó algo? – el otro solo se soltó de su agarre suavemente y sonrió – Gracias por el maquillaje Nyota, te debo una, no pasa nada debemos ponernos en marcha para comenzar el turno, lamento haberte quitado tiempo espero no afecte tu llegada al hangar- dicho esto le beso suavemente la mejilla y salió del cuarto dejándola a ella con la palabra en la boca, rendida se dirigió al ascensor llegando al poco rato a su puesto y mirando de reojo el puesto científico donde cierto vulcano aún no se encontraba presente. **FIN JIM**

 _ **SPOCK**_

Al salir de los aposentos de su capitán se dio cuenta de que su corazón se encontraba acelerado, su lado humano lloraba por salir, pero su lado vulcano se oponía sintiendo que todo aquello era demasiado ilógico. Sin embargo ese lado heredado de su madre gritaba y lloraba por regresar con aquel hombre. No era la primera vez que esos encuentros nocturno ocurrían pero el encontraba lógico aquello ya que " _los amigos se ayudan aún en las cosas más bizarras_ " citando en su cabeza las palabras de Jim. Aquello era una ayuda a sus más bajo instintos.

Ambos habían encontrado alivio sexual en el otro, pero jamás creyó que esos encuentros "casuales" lo llevarían a _sentir_ y comenzar a tener un pensamiento totalmente ilógico a sus ojos y costumbres, algo que se le había enseñado a reprimir y hasta cierto punto despreciar, abrazar la idea de que _eso_ no era normal en su raza. Pero no podía ignorar aquel ímpetu ilógico que le decía que debería regresar a aquella habitación y tener intimidad con el rubio, llenarlo de mimos y observarlo dormir. Pero la reputación del joven capitán era bien conocida y Spock no podía afirmar que su sentir (oh vaya, su sentir) fuera recíproco con Kirk y no admitiría eso nunca en voz alta pero aquello le despertaría otra emoción más: la tristeza.

Esto se estaba volviendo algo demasiado ilógico para él, así que separándose de la puerta se dirigió a su cabina de la nave la cual, para su suerte o mala suerte, estaba a pocos pasos de la del capitán. Contempló una última vez la puerta antes de al fin entrar a su cuarto, su mente aún era un torbellino sin sentido; quería entender que era esa molestia que le causaba pensar en Kirk acostándose con otras personas, sabiendo que se entregaría como lo hacía con él ¿quién más conocería las caras que hace cuando está en el éxtasis? ¿Con cuántos hombres se habría metido?

Era momento de meditar tal vez. Se colocó ropa cómoda y respirando profundamente trató de calmarse, debía poner su ser en orden y equilibrio.

Para cuando se dio cuenta el día había comenzado No me di cuenta que había amanecido tan pronto…debo alistarme para el turno en puente

Salió de su cuarto listo cuando mirando el pasillo que se cruzaba entre su cuarto y el del rubio sus ojos captaron algo que desde su ángulo no era muy favorable: Nyota y Jim se estaban besando. No pudo evitar sentirse herido en ese instante, alterado reingresó a sus aposentos sintiendo que el aire le faltaba y guiando una mano a su estómago se apretó su zona cardiaca. Todo aquello le estaba resultando perturbadoramente ilógico… pero hacía unas horas era el capitán quien le estaba preguntando que eran ¿debería creerle? ¿Acaso hacía eso para molestarlo? … malditas emociones humanas.

Respiró profundamente y partió al tubo para ascender al comedor y desayunar algo pero chocó con una figura bajita – Mis disculpas, no observé el camino ¿Se encuentra bien señ…orita?- el vulcano observó curioso la figura de nuevo. Aparentaba ser no mayor de los 12 años terrícolas ¿Qué hacía alguien tan pequeña abordo? Tomando su hombro con delicadeza trató de encararla, pero ella se negaba a voltear.

¿Qué ocurre aquí sr. Spock? Está bloqueando la salida del ascensor- el rubio capitán hizo acto de presencia y extrañado también dirigió su mirada a la figura menor del grupo. - ¿Quién es ella?-. **FIN SPOCK**

 **JIM**

Unos ojos chocolate chocaron con los cerúleos. Una niña que se parecía a Spock le observaba de reojo aún, más al notar quién era el otro individuo se giró por completo y sus pupilas se dilataron, dio un pequeño saltito esquivando al Vulcano y se abrazó a la cintura de Jim, el cuál confundido no sabía dónde meter las manos. -Sabía que te encontraría- el tono de su voz sonaba alegre pero al despegarse un poco del adulto, se podía notar en sus ojos un vestigio de tristeza y como estos se ponían vidriosos lentamente tratando de retener las lágrimas. Al ella sentir eso se separó por completo y se limpió los ojos murmurando algo como esto no es lo que me enseñaron… debo calmarme… amjdn .

Umm… señorita, quisiera saber quién es usted y como subió a mi nave sin ser detectada- Le miro seriamente pero sin ser rudo, lo que menos quería era asustarla.

Yo recomiendo que deberíamos llevarla a una celda a interrogarla según el protocolo establecido y, debido a que no sabemos si sea peligrosa capitán- la voz monótona de Spock fue la que sonó ahora.

Eso sería muy drástico sr. Spock ¿no lo cree?, aunque si deberíamos movernos de lugar, estamos en la zona de paso- dicho esto tomo suavemente el hombro de la menor y se encaminaron a los aposentos del capitán.

No creo que eso sea adecuado señor- dio a entender su inconformidad el vulcano de nuevo.

Una vez en el cuarto del rubio ambos adultos observaron a la niña. –Muy bien, es hora de que nos des unas respuestas, ¿cómo entraste aquí? ¿Eres una espía?- Spock levantó una ceja ante la pregunta tan absurda de su capitán y negando muy ligeramente con la cabeza lo interrumpió.

Necesitamos que nos diga su nombre y su edad señorita, debemos tener esto en la bitácora grabada, así que conteste si es usted tan amable. Su raza no será necesaria pues asumo que es usted Vulcana ¿o me equivoco?- la forma tan propia de hablar del Primer Oficial dejó a la menor analizando aquello, y tratando de recomponerse carraspeo comenzando a hablar.

Me llamo Aber-rok Ciara, tengo 12 años 3 meses y 74 días de edad, soy una híbrida mi madre es humana y mi padre vulcano de ahí que posea un nombre terrícola. Soy cadete de la flota espacial. Me colé por las entrada principal con la carga que iba directo a ingeniería por lo cual pido perdón pero era de suma importancia que me uniera a su expedición en este momento… yo simplemente no puedo dar más detalles de mi misión… así que no pregunten más por favor- al finalizar su breve monólogo, ambos adultos se miraron el uno al otro sin saber qué hacer.

Oh bueno, hay algo que sí les puedo decir. Estoy en busca de mi madre y sé que está a bordo de su nave- Spock la miró desconfiado y se le acerco- Señorita, si usted está mintiendo…

Los Vulcanos no mentimos, sr. Spock- le cortó tajante la menor sin dejar su formalidad de lado.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza jajaajaja la inspiración no es mi mejor amiga la verdad pero espero les guste este capítulo :) dejen sus comentarios chauu~


	3. Cap 2: Polizón con conveniencia

Cap2

 _ **SPOCK**_

Los ojos de la menor le miraban como filosas dagas. Sin parpadear y casi sin respirar.

Spock se sintió, por segunda vez en su vida juzgado, un sentimiento algo extraño para un vulcano. Regresó la mirada a la niña y luego al capitán tratando de encontrarle lógica a esa situación tan poco ordinaria. Entonces un detalle le llamó la atención: un mechón de cabello rubio asomaba en la cabeza de la niña, bastante bien disimulado a decir verdad, pero ahí estaba.

Volteo hacia su capitán que parecía seguir analizando a la niña frente a ambos; su mirada no dejaba de seguir los movimientos del rubio, como ponía su mano en su barbilla pensando, sus ojos observando de un lado a otro, ese ligero fruncimiento de nariz que hacía cuando se concentraba, sus labios apretados en una fina línea que los tornaba blanquecinos para al final soltarlos y ver como regresaban a su tono natural y acto seguido morder el inferior dejando ver ese canino que se ocultaba perfectamente en su boca, pero que era capaz de morder sensualmente. Todo Jim era simplemente fascinante.

Su hilo de pensamiento se había perdido por completo y tardó en reaccionar hasta darse cuenta que dos pares de ojos lo miraban dudoso. – Disculpe capitán no lo escuché- se disculpó.

-Le decía Señor Spock, ¿qué opina que deberíamos hacer con ella? Afirma fervientemente que tiene que cumplir una misión aquí, y la próxima estación está a 5 días de nuestra actual posición-.

Analizando la situación no había más que dejarla en la nave –En vista de que sería ilógico dejarla sin vigilancia deberíamos permitirle quedarse bajo arresto- el ceño de la niña se frunció ligeramente y un ligero puchero se formó en su labio inferior, acto que le recordaba a alguien.

-¡No puede encerrarme! ¿Qué esas enormes orejas no le permiten escuchar bien? Debo encontrar a mi madre antes de que se me agote el tiem…po…- la menor se cubrió la boca asustada. El vulcano levantó una ceja como era su costumbre dejando ver destellos de confusión.

 _ **JIM**_

El ambiente se comenzaba a tornar extraño, el rubio pensaba alguna forma de no ponerle un castigo tan severo, vamos que era una niña. De repente una idea viene y con esa sonrisa deslumbrante mira a los otros dos –Tal vez hay una forma de mantenerla a raya mientras ella completa su misión y así ella no tendría por qué ser encancelada- ambos se giran a ver al rubio como si se le hubiera soltado un tornillo; uno de ellos por lo ilógico de la idea, la otra porque simplemente sabía que zafarse del vulcano no era fácil.

-Simplemente tenemos que hacerte pasar por mi sobrina- el rubio sonreía orgulloso de su idea –De esa forma ella tendría que estar cerca de nosotros y puede que en las rondas por la nave localice a su madre, ¿Qué dices Spock?- la pregunta había sonado más dubitativa de lo que el capitán esperaba. Pero observando que su primer oficial parecía estar analizando la situación una ligera esperanza se depositó en su pecho.

-Me sigue pareciendo un poco extraño la presencia de la jovencita en la nave sin ser detectada, pero si promete cuidarla capitán en lo que yo realizo las investigaciones necesarias para saber cómo violo el código de seguridad, no me parecería inadecuado dejarla a su cargo- dijo finalmente el vulcano, se escuchó una exclamación de felicidad por parte de la menor y el joven de ojos añil, por impulso se abrazó al duende plantándole un beso en la mejilla bastante sonoro. Al reaccionar a lo que había hecho se separó con sus mejillas teniéndose de un leve tono rosa.

-Lo lamento Spock, fue un impulso jeje, tu sabes, los humanos somos seres de mucho contacto físico y… si… bueno yo… deberías irte, es tarde y debo acomodarla- sus manos se turnaron sudorosas y optó por empujarlo fuera de su cuarto. – ¡Buenas noches señor Spock! – fue lo que gritó a modo de despedida.

 _ **SPOCK**_

La niña miró sin emoción alguna al vulcano antes de darse la vuelta siguiendo al capitán hacia sus aposentos.

El alienígena se quedó ahí analizando lo que había ocurrido y por inercia se llevó la mano a la mejilla rosando suavemente donde la muestra de afecto había sido plantada; la comisura de sus labios se curveo ligeramente.

Al reaccionar se cubrió los labios esperando que nadie hubiera visto eso, no era apropiado para su raza, tal vez una sesión de meditación sería buena idea antes de dormir.

Las horas pasaban y para su sorpresa se dio cuenta de una cosa… no podía dejar de pensar en el ligero beso que había sido depositado en su rostro, no podía olvidar los labios rosados de su capitán… su lado humano (irracional) lo estaba atacando con fantasías nada inocentes de su capitán. Recordando lo que unas noches antes había ocurrido antes del desastre.

Su cabeza se vio invadida por los gemido del rubio, la forma de su espalda; el cómo sus ojos lo miraban perdido entre el placer brindado y algo más, algo que no lograba descifrar del todo.

El movimiento de sus caderas; ambos cuerpos chocando, sudados. Más gemidos, y las palabras que llevaron al desastre todo aquello… _Spock… te a…amo…_ eran el eco doloroso que lo saturaba.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Todo lo que estaba pasado en su cabeza era propio de la calentura humana… eso solo podía significar una cosa para su raza… y no era algo en lo que quisiera pensar en ese instante.

Debía centrar su mente en investigar a la niña, en saber quién era y como se había metido en la nave. Si, sería buen momento de levantarse y distraerse con la investigación, eso siempre lo despejaba después de una sesión con su capitán.

Decidido sacó su PADD y se puso a investigar… sería un turno nocturno voluntario.

* * *

 **Lamento la tardanza jajaja la verdad soy muy lenta para escribir y agradezco su paciencia :)**

 **Espero este capitulo sea de su agrado y pues comenten :)**

 **espero no tardar tanto con la siguiente parte, tengo el fic planeado pero mi cabeza trabaja al revés, tengo el final y el medio del fic pero el principio aún no está terminado. Si por ahí hay incoherencias pido disculpas de antemano, terminé esto a las 4 de la mañana jajaaja por que #insomnio**

 **acepto comentarios constructivos :)**

 **Larga vida y prosperidad 3**


End file.
